


I'm in...Love

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post episode 5, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: As Yuuri danced, he didn’t worry about how he looked as he moved about the room. He also didn’t care if his voice was a little off-key as he sang. It’s not like anyone was going to see or hear him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/80775744969/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-dancing-alone-in). 
> 
> So I actually wrote this fic after episode 3 but had other fics going on and had to wait on this one. But I'm really glad I did now after seeing episode 5 so that I could incorporate things from it into this. Which means there are major spoilers for episode 5 in this fic. 
> 
> The song that Yuuri is signing and dancing to is ["C.S.L." by Nerd Magnet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hds51lPdY74). It's an adorable song I love and as you'll see in the fic, very fitting for Yuuri. I want to give a big thank you and shout out to my friend Mao for explaining what is being said in the song since the majority of it is in Japanese. You were a lifesaver! 
> 
> I hope you all really enjoy this! All comments and kudos are much appreciated!

It was late that evening when Yuuri entered his room. Everyone waited for him to return home from the press conference and all stayed for dinner. Which was nice but he got the sense Minako-sensei was annoyed with him and he couldn’t figure out why. Was it something he said earlier? Yuuri wasn’t trying to offend his friends and family with what he said. He did value their support over the years but it wasn’t the same as what he felt from Viktor. He hoped the others understood that.

He leaned back against the door, relieved to finally be alone. He loved spending time with his friends and family but after the competition and having to deal with the press, he needed his alone time to relax. And the best way to achieve that was through music.

Yuuri pushed himself off the door and walked over to his desk. After booting up his laptop, he brought up a playlist of his favorites songs and hit play. As the first song played, he unknotted his tie and dropped it on the desk. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out some comfier clothes to change into. Yuuri bobbed his head along to the poppy beat as he took off the suit. He did enjoy more than just classical music.

Once his suit was hanging back in his closet, Yuuri began dancing around his room. There wasn’t a lot of space for it but he didn’t care. Yuuri was enjoying himself and celebrating his job well done at his first competition since his disastrous previous season. Taking first place was a good way to make his comeback and having fun doing it was even better. He still wasn’t over his nervousness in front of the crowds but he was able to enjoy skating his performances despite his mistakes.

As Yuuri danced, he didn’t worry about how he looked as he moved about the room. He also didn’t care if his voice was a little off-key as he sang. It’s not like anyone was going to see or hear him anyway. A new song began, the low hum of the bass starting it off before the upbeat guitar riff kicked in. Yuuri turned it up a little louder before closing his eyes and singing along.

 

Viktor made his way down the hall to Yuuri’s room. He wanted to ask Yuuri about what exactly he’d said during the press conference. He had picked up a little Japanese after being staying there since April but he still didn’t understand everything he was saying. He was curious to know why his name and “love” were brought up together. Yes, Yuuri’s theme for the season was “love” and Viktor was his coach but he wanted to know exactly what he meant by it. He had a feeling but didn’t want to get his hopes up on it. Viktor tried asking Yuuko to translate it for him but all she said was, “You should ask Yuuri yourself.”

So, that’s what Viktor was going to do.

He stopped in front of Yuuri’s bedroom door and heard music coming through it. He knocked on the door and waited; getting no response. Yuuri must not have been able to hear him over the music. Viktor hesitated for a second, tempted to knock again, before just opening the door instead.  

Viktor opened his mouth to call Yuuri’s name but stopped himself, caught off guard by the sight of Yuuri dancing before him. He had already changed into other clothes, which was a shame because Viktor liked him in the suit despite that hideous tie. And not only was the younger man dancing adorably but he was singing too. Since Yuuri’s back was to him, he was unaware that Viktor was there.

Instead of interrupting Yuuri and calling attention to himself, Viktor crossed his arms against his chest and watched. He was enjoying seeing this carefree side of Yuuri and he did not want it to end.

 

“Oh I’m in love. I’m in love. I’m in crazy, stupid, love,” Yuuri sang along in English with the singer as he swayed his hips. He was totally _not_ thinking about Viktor right now.

Yuuri continued singing and dancing until the song ended. As the music faded, he heard someone clapping behind him. His eyes flew open as he froze in place. After a beat, he slowly turned around to see Viktor standing in his room, smiling.

Yuuri felt his face heat up, turning beet red. “Vik-Viktor,” he sputtered. “I was just…”he tried to explain before trailing off. How could he explain this? Yuuri thought. “How long have you been there?” he eventually asked.

“Long enough,” Viktor replied, stepping toward Yuuri. The music continued on to another song but neither of them were paying attention to it. “I didn’t realize you liked to dance so much,” he said as he closed the distance between them.

“Uh…yes?” Yuuri replied weakly. He watched Viktor lean down to his laptop, putting it back on the previous song.

“I really like this one!” Viktor said excitedly turning back to face Yuuri, even though he only understood the chorus. Those three lines in English were enough to get an idea of what it was about. He reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hands and pulled him close. “I can tell you really like this one too, Yuuri. What’s it about?” he asked, starting to dance to the music and pulling Yuuri along with him.

Yuuri let Viktor lead as they danced, no longer bothered by being touched by him. “Well, it’s about a guy who knows he’s a loser and aware that he sucks. And that’s okay, but he does have dreams and goals in life too,” Yuuri explained as they danced. “One day, he’ll get there and accomplish them.”

“And what are these goals?” Viktor asked.

“Working hard at improving his talents, becoming a better person, and … getting the girl to notice him,” he answered. Okay, so maybe Yuuri related to this song a little bit and that’s why he liked.

Viktor smiled at him. It was a cute and fitting song for Yuuri. “Love is an important theme for you right now, isn’t it?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded and dropped his gaze, smiling to himself. “Yes, it is,” he said. “It’s like how I explained earlier to the press, I finally have a better understanding of love and I’ve become a stronger skater now because of it. And because of you.”

Viktor stopped dancing, causing Yuuri to look back up at him. “Because of me?” his voice in disbelief. He was Yuuri’s coach and it was his job to make him a better skater, it’s why he was there, but Viktor was starting to get the sense there was more to it than that now.

Yuuri looked at him, confused. This was all stuff that he had said earlier so why was Viktor acting so surprised? Yuuri knew that he watched it with everyone else so he should know this. Then the realization hit him. “You weren’t able to understand everything I was saying to the press, were you?”

Viktor shook his head. “Only a little.”

“Oh,” Yuuri replied, covered his mouth with his hands. He hadn’t thought about Viktor not being to understand him. “What parts did you get?”

“Just the mention of my name and that you were speaking about love,” Viktor replied. “I actually came in here to ask you about it.”

A wave of nervousness washed over Yuuri. While he may have just proclaimed his feelings of love for Viktor to the public, he was unsure of what to say now that Viktor was standing right in front of him. But he had to be honest. That wouldn’t be fair to Viktor if he wasn’t. He could easily find a translation of what Yuuri said online but Yuuri wanted Viktor to hear it from himself without the meaning getting distorted through someone else’s words.

Yuuri lowered his hands and reached out to hold Viktor’s hands again. The small touch helping him stay grounded. “Life has been different for me since you showed up to be my coach. I’ve been able to see things differently with you around and it made me realize, you’re the first person I want to hold on to,” Yuuri said. “I’m still unsure of what to call this emotion I have for you, but I’ve decided to call it ‘love.’ That’s what I said there today.”

Yuuri waited for Viktor’s response, holding his breath as he did. He still held some doubt about how Viktor really felt for him, unable to determine his feelings through the way Viktor acted around him. But there was still the possibility Viktor felt something real for him too.

Viktor pulled his hands out of Yuuri’s and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in tight. “Don’t worry, Yuuri, I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuuri’s arms circled around Viktor as he leaned his head against his shoulder. That’s all he needed to hear right now. The reality was, there was no time and place for a relationship right now between the two of them. Yuuri’s focus was winning the Grand Prix and proving to himself that he could do it. But knowing that Viktor didn’t plan to leave him brought him hope. Hope that maybe once this season was over with and that he is done with skating, just _maybe_ , there might be a future for them.

“And Yuuri,” Viktor said, pulling back so that he could look at him, a smile on lips.

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, his heart starting to flutter at the possibility of what Viktor would say to him.

“We need to get rid of that tie immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it because this is one of my favorite fics now.
> 
> If you want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/152697311586/im-inlove). 
> 
> I decided for this to go with the assumption that Viktor wasn't able to understand what Yuuri was saying in Japanese to the press because I don't think he's fluent in it. It's hard to know in this show, for me at least, but I believe them to be speaking English to each other and that neither is fluent in the other's language. Which means Viktor wasn't able to follow about with Yuuri's love confession to him. (That's totally what Yuuri did at the end of that episode I swear.) If we later find out that Viktor did understand what he said then great. This will just remain my headcanon.


End file.
